


Red Roses

by NeonMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMoose/pseuds/NeonMoose
Summary: One of the brothers has passed but they haven't shown up to heaven yet. It's been a year and one angel has been waiting that whole time for their hunter to show up. Finally the hunter makes an appearance and one person watches as the scene unfolds in front of him and the sweet reunion between the two.





	

It had only been a year since the hunter passed away. His brother hasn’t visited in a half of a year. No one had visited that remote grave under the old willow tree in the corner of the cemetery. The only person to wander towards that area was the caretaker of the cemetery. He was always cleaning up the wilting and blackening roses that were always casted away and fresh red roses in their place at the bottom of the headstone. Every day he was there to clean them first before the rest of the cemetery.

It was the middle of December, snow already blanketed the ground. The caretaker was bundled and ready to clean up the flowers and any other garbage that littered the cemetery. He shoved his hands in his pockets with a garbage bag balled up in his hand. He walked out into the cold, the freezing air biting at his face. He made his way to the grave in the corner of the cemetery. He shuffled through the snow until he made it to the willow tree. He pulled the branches out of the way, but a figure caught his eye. He shifted backwards on his feet and draped the branches down to try and hide behind them.

Right in front of the caretaker was a shorter man with golden brown hair. White wings came from the man’s back through the army green jacket. They brushed along the ground as the man, no angel, walked closer to grave and knelt into the snow. The white wings still brushed the branches of the tree and billowed out across the ground. The angel cast away the darkening roses and placed bright red roses on the foot of the gravestone.

The caretaker could hear the cries of the angel. The angel had his face in his hands. The cries turned into words.

“Sammy…it’s been a year, please…move on. I miss you so much. I can’t bear this anymore. It’s so lonely in heaven without you.” The angel sobbed as he placed his head to his knees as his first hit the snow-covered ground.

The caretaker kept quiet, frozen in awe over the sight of the angel. A glimmer caught his eye as a tall shape was appearing behind the angel that was sobbing. The shape took form as a tall man with shoulder length brown hair and clad in plaid and jeans. The figure reached out and placed its hand on the shoulder of the angel. The angel choked on a sob and quickly grabbed the hand of the ghostly man. The figure fell to his knees and buried his face in the wings of the angel.

“Sammy…” the angel choked out.

“I’m so sorry, Gabe. I just had to make sure Dean was going to be okay.” The tall man murmured, his free hand rubbing the feathers of a wing.

“He hasn’t even visited your grave in six months!” a growl came from the angel.

A sigh came from the figure, “He moved on; he quit the business. He finally stopped crying for me at night.”

In a blur of white, a few feathers drifted in the air and onto the ground. The angel had the figure pinned to the ground.

“What about me, Sam? I’ve been calling for you every day. I been waiting for you every day. You never shown until now. I’ve always came for you when you called. Why not return this favor before today?” tears fell from the angel’s eye and onto the cheeks of ‘Sam’.

Sam grabbed the angel’s face and brought it towards his own, their foreheads touching. “I couldn’t leave until I knew everything would be okay. But I’m ready now.  I just couldn’t move on without knowing brother would be okay without me.”

The angel’s wings trembled and fell, the angel’s body falling with them onto Sam, his head buried into the ghostly figure’s neck.

“Do you mean it? I can’t go on anymore without you by my side.” The angel’s voice cracked.

Sam wrapped his arms the best he could around the angel, his fingers tangling in the feathers resulting in a hiss sounding from the angel’s throat.

“I’m not leaving you ever again, Gabe. I love you.”

Sam pulled the angel’s face back to his and molded his lips to the angel’s. The angel kissed the ghostly figure back passionately, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

The angel pulled away and rested his forehead against Sam’s, “I love you, too. Let’s go home, Gigantor.”

Sam smiled and his figure started to shimmer and slowly faded away until a shimmery ball of blue and silver twirled around the angel as he stood up. The angel lifted his wings slightly as the ball of light tucked its self into the angel’s hand. In a blink of an eye, they were gone. All that told the caretaker they were truly there was the telltale sound of the flutter of wings echoing through the air. The caretaker stepped fully under the tree to get a closer look at the grave. The grave read:

Samuel Winchester

May 2, 1983 – December 15, 2015

Beloved Brother touched by Angels

The caretaker patted the top of the gravestone and whispered out loud, “Good luck up there, kid.” He sighed and pulled the garbage bag out of his pocket and put the roses that were thrown away inside and made his way back to the rest of the cemetery. As he came out from under the branches of the willow tree, a feather floated down. The caretaker caught it to twirl it around in his fingers and words on them. In beautiful cursive handwriting the words “Thank you” in gold was written on it. He smiled and tucked the feather into his pocket and continued to his normal rounds.

 

 

Author’s Note: I know only Dean calls Sam ‘Sammy’ but I honestly felt like it added a more personal feel to the relationship that goes past guardian angel and everything. To me it’s something that adds to the ship.


End file.
